


An Original Haiku

by lonelykitten1



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelykitten1/pseuds/lonelykitten1
Summary: A breakaway part ofDon't Stop Smoking And Drinking
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Other(s)
Kudos: 2





	An Original Haiku

Gotta love this calm,

It's done: I burned that bridge,

Goodbye to my **mom**.


End file.
